Dennis Rickman Jnr
Dennis "Denny" Rickman Jnr made his first appearance 13 August 2012. He was portrayed by Harry Hickles from 2012 until 2015, he is now played by Bleu Landau. Sharon turned to old friend Phil to get Dennis Jnr back, and the pair quickly became entwined in each other’s lives... even though Sharon was meant to be with Jack at that point! Dennis Jnr and Jack had grown close, with Dennis Jnr treating him as a Dad, and so when Jack and Sharon split up, Dennis Jnr took it the hardest. Sharon quickly jumped back into Phil's arms, and Dennis perked up at the thought of a new father figure in his life... but that was also short lived, as Sharon's drug habit got too bad to hide, and Phil threw her out. It seemed all the drama with his mother’s relationships may have affected Dennis as he took to causing trouble in and out of school. He caused havoc for Dot when she was babysitting, picked on other children at school and has been pulled up by both Ava and Whitney in the community centre on numerous occasions. But it seems his mother has been blinded by his blonde barnet, as she cannot see Dennis as anything other than her innocent little boy… and he knows it. He accused Whitney of assaulting him and the police and social services got involved. But Dennis’ prank didn’t go to plan as the police believed Whitney and she was given her job back. Will this be the end of Dennis’ bad behaviour? Storylines Having believed that she was infertile, Sharon discovers she is pregnant on Christmas Day 2005. Dennis is stabbed and killed in the early hours of New Year's Day 2006. Sharon moves to Florida, where she gives birth to Dennis Jr. In June 2012, it was announced that Denny would appear in the summer with his mother and her fiancé John Hewland. Denny appears on the day of Sharon's wedding to John. Sharon discovers he is missing. John has taken him.. Sharon asks Phil Mitchell to help rescue Denny. Phil takes both Sharon and Denny back to Walford. Denny starts Walford Primary School. He bonds with Phil, although Sharon is wary of them spending time together. Denny is upset when Derek Branning reveals the truth about Denny's father's murder, as he believed he was a helicopter pilot who died saving others. Sharon admits to Denny that she lied to protect him and Denny is angry, although he forgives her. After losing their home at the local bed and breakfast, they move in with Jack Branning. Jack teaches Denny to box, leading to him starting a fight in school. Denny misbehaves in school and around Sharon's friends when Sharon is not there. Sharon refuses to believe that Denny is lying about his behaviour and blames those that he has upset. Gallery Dennis Rickman Jnr 2.jpg|Harry Hickles as Dennis Rickman Jnr Dennis Rickman Jnr 3.jpg|Harry Hickles as Dennis Rickman Jnr DennisRickman Jnr.jpg|Harry Hickles as Dennis Rickman Jnr Dennis Rickman jnr .jpg|Bleu Landau as Dennis Rickman Jnr Dennis Rickman Jnr (Bleu Landau).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Introduced by Lorraine Newman Category:Villains Category:Watts Family Category:Rickman Family Category:Mitchell Family Category:2006 Births Category:2012 Arrivals